


Not Alone

by Popchop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (someone please take this idea and run with it wrt rogue one), Gen, It's just a drabble, and where better to hide them once they're old enough to take part?, but seriously the rebellion had to be full of force sensitive people, cassian as ~supernaturally~ good at reading people etc, we KNOW ahsoka and etc were snatching them up as soon as they realised the empire were after them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popchop/pseuds/Popchop
Summary: The rebellion is full of force sensitive people.





	

What Luke finds, when he talks to the older - senior, most trusted - members of the rebellion is this:   
He’s not the only one.   
He’s the only one with any real training in that tradition as far as he can find out - the only one who calls himself a Jedi - but the Rebellion is full of people who are weirdly lucky, or who just know when a contact has sold them out or who have the rebellion’s droids follow them about like whistling ducklings. One of the medics always knows ten minutes before casualties are brought in, and when she’s asked how, she just shrugs. Sometimes things move in the vicinity of the pack of children who - now the war is (bar the shouting) over, and disarmament has begun - run and climb and creep into every inch of every rebel base. A couple of the adults mention Fulcrum as the person who brought them in, which (he asks Leia) turns out to be a rebel code-name, officially retired after the battle of Scarif, though she doesn’t know which Fulcrum they’re referring to, or even if it’s the same one. There were at least three, and maybe more.   
None of the force-sensitive are older then he is, and most of them are a lot younger, and it takes Luke a while to work out why that is. Leia already knows and has already thought about it (although Leia was taught galactic history and Luke never was, brought up on a world where maintaining moisture evaporators was a thousand times more important to your survival then even recent history). Luke may have forgiven Darth Vader, but Leia never will, and she gritted her teeth at the beatific smile on Luke’s face when he described their fathers final moments.   
When it finally clicks into place, he takes a few days, lights out in his x-wing (technically it doesn’t belong to him, but who’s going to deny the hero Luke Skywalker anything he wants? he takes Artoo with him, but doesn’t tell anyone else where exactly he’s going). At his heart, he is a Jedi, and they all seem to share the same instinct when danger (emotional or physical) threatens - to retreat to a still place. So many of them come from the liminal places (jedi are made in deserts, on ships, in marshes, they’re from places where the tide meets the earth or where mountains bring the earth into the sky) that they fall back to them as a safe place to think, or to make a stand.   
He spends three days thinking and meditating, trying to grapple with this and with what Leia said, when he asked - that the empire had hunted down force-sensitive children, and she didn’t know what had happened to them, no one did, but the rebellion had rescued a few, here and there and it hadn’t looked good. He didn’t think it can have been good. He hadn’t asked before, during the war. It hadn’t even occurred to him that other children might be out there, that he and Leia had been spared because they had adults around them who knew exactly what they were and who worked diligently to protect them. He wonders if the rest of the life will be punctuated with these sick shocks.   
On the fourth day, he goes home. He hugs Leia, trades backslaps with Han, and throws tiny Ben in the air (Leia narrows her eyes, but Ben is never safer then in Luke’s arms, he will never let him fall). He doesn’t say exactly what he decided, but he asks Leia if the new Senate’s budget could - perhaps - include credits for the restoration of the Jedi temple on Coruscant, for sentients to staff its libraries and restore its gardens. She says she’ll see what can be done.   
“The old order -“ he says, hesitantly, “- the old jedi order only took children. Young children. They preached against connection. I think those were mistakes”   
His sister eyes him. “Don’t ask me, laserbrain. Ask them”  
“You wouldn’t consider -?”  
“Any one of them could be a jedi” she says, and he isn’t sure what image is in her mind, but he can guess. “I’ve got to be on Chandrila, Luke. I’ve a job to do there”   
“Thought I’d ask anyway” he says, and if he sounds a little relieved it might be because the idea of trying to teach his sister terrifies him - he’s pretty sure any potential student would lose all respect for him the moment she rolled her eyes and called him a moon jockey.   
“And…” she hesitates, bouncing Ben slightly on her lap (he’s barely six months old now, but they share the understanding of how brightly he shines. Han doesn’t know yet. Leia is hoping it fades away) “…I think there are a few people you could meet, without stealing my staff. I asked around. Talked to a few intelligence officers. You remember Phoenix squadron?” He nods, and she continues. “Turns out they were hiding a couple of Jedi all along. Not sure where they are now, no one is clear on their whereabouts or even if they’re still alive, but if you could find them…”   
“It would be a start” Luke said, and he feels more excited then he has done in a long time. The idea of not being alone, and of being one amongst equals is tantalising. “Oh, it would be a real start - can you -“  
“No” Leia interrupts, “because the moment I let you know, you’ll steal Han - don’t look like that, he’s dying to go somewhere new and blow something up, and if he doesn’t go I might kill him first - and light out for wherever they were last seen and whoever last saw them, and I want to have dinner with you tonight. A family meal”   
“Alright” Luke says, abashed, because he probably would. “Yeah. I don’t know when we’ll be all together again”   
“Good” Leia says, and promptly drops Ben into his arms. “Now hold onto him so I can take a shower and get some damn work done”   
Ben giggles, grabbing at Luke’s nose, and he grins back, holding the baby up before him - just far enough away that he can avoid tiny sticky hands.   
Yeah. Yeah, he can do this.


End file.
